


Wrong Window

by delightful_fear



Series: Wrong Window [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Brief mention of Finn's death, M/M, New York City, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightful_fear/pseuds/delightful_fear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with Sebastian sexting Kurt by accident…. Or was it an accident?<br/>Things heat up between them and then go in a surprising direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Wrong Window](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617662) by [michaelclame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelclame/pseuds/michaelclame)



> This follows canon until middle of Season 5 or so.  
> Blaine and Kurt were engaged, but have broken up. This is about six months after that. Season 6 hasn’t happened.  
> I’m picturing this as Sebastian’s second year of university in NYC, taking Economics at Columbia to go into law later. It’s Kurt’s third fall in NYC.
> 
>  **Russian Translation:** Thanks to michaelclame for translating this (July 2017).

**What are you wearing? – S**

Kurt looked down at the text message from Sebastian, confused. Why the hell would Sebastian Smythe be texting and asking him what he was wearing? Curiosity ate away at him. After a few minutes, he thought _WTF_ and started typing.

**A Michael Kors camouflage wool sweater in smoke. Black skinnies. Why? – K**

As soon as he hit send, he regretted it. Why was he even entertaining this? 

**Oh shit. I’m sorry, Kurt. Wrong window. – S**

The quick text reply didn’t help at all with Kurt’s questions. So Sebastian had meant to text someone else the message about what they were wearing, and sent it to Kurt in error? Who was he sexting with? What would he have said next if he meant to text that to Kurt?

\-----

The whole stupid texting thing with Sebastian lingered in Kurt’s mind, popping up at weird times. And home one night, a little bored, an idea popped into his head, and without thinking about it too hard, he grabbed his phone.

**You better be naked and ready when I get there. – K**

He smirked as he hit send. And immediately regretted it. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck…. Why wasn’t there a recall button on this damn phone._

**Kurt…? –S**

The text reply came way too fast. Shit… what could he do but follow through on the original stupid idea?

**Ooops. Wrong window. –K**

And he wasn’t even drunk. Hadn’t even had a single drink all day. No excuses. It was a little like hitting a hornet’s nest with a stick and waiting to see if there was going to be a reaction. 

But, there was no response. Just like Kurt hadn’t responded when Sebastian had said wrong window.  
\----

**What are you wearing? –S**

The text came three days later, when Kurt was heading home from a friend’s place, a little tipsy from too many mojitos. Kurt giggled when he saw it. He wasn’t falling for that again. Sebastian was hoping for some prudish reaction from Kurt, and he wasn’t going to supply one. He was in ignore mode. 

**Or are you naked and waiting for someone to come over? –S**

That text came surprisingly fast. Kurt’s eyebrows shot up when he read it. _Woah._ So, Sebastian had obviously been thinking about Kurt’s texts from the other night. And the thought of Sebastian thinking of him that way was a bit… arousing. 

_Trouble Trouble Red Alert Trouble…_ somewhere, there was a warning sound going off in his head. 

But libido and alcohol overpowered reason, and his fingers were typing before he could think twice.

**No. But I’ll be home in about five minutes and being naked can be arranged. –K**

_What had he done What had he done What had he..._

**What’s your address? –S**

\----

Fifteen minutes later, Kurt was on his sofa, heart pounding. Had he actually given Sebastian Fucking Smythe his address? Was he actually sitting on the sofa in only a silk robe with nothing underneath? If Sebastian knocked on the door, was Kurt actually going to open it?

And then there was a knock on the door.

And libido, alcohol and curiosity overpowered reason. He was off the couch in a flash and peering through the peephole. Sebastian Smythe, in the flesh. And he opened the door.

“You’re not naked.” Sebastian said, his eyes scanning down Kurt’s body.

Kurt’s hands went automatically to the belt of his robe, toying with it. To tighten it or to pull it loose? 

“I’m wearing a lot less than you are.” Kurt challenged Sebastian back. 

It was almost like a game of chicken now. They had started down this path, and they were daring the other to flinch, to call the whole thing off. Kurt should have thought twice before playing this game with Sebastian. He wasn’t one to back down from anything.

Sebastian stepped through the doorway and closed the door behind him, his eyes on Kurt’s the whole time, a small smirk on his lips. When Kurt just continued to return his gaze, Sebastian started unbuttoning his shirt. 

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck…_ Kurt swallowed hard as Sebastian undid the buttons and there were flashes of his chest showing. His eyes were no longer meeting Sebastian’s, but bespelled by watching his hands as they moved to his waistband, unbuttoning and unzipping. If Kurt didn’t say or do something, soon there would be a man in just his underwear in his living room. 

He didn’t say or do anything.

And a couple minutes later, Sebastian Smythe was standing in only grey boxer briefs before Kurt, looking fantastic. He arched an eyebrow at Kurt, as if to say ‘Your move’.

Kurt tilted his chin up, and spun away, walking slowly across the living room. At the door of his bedroom, he turned back to face Sebastian. And as the robe slipped off his shoulders, he stepped into the bedroom, leaving it in a puddle in the doorway.

His heart was thumping hard in his chest as he laid back naked on his bed, the room dark except for the low light from a living room lamp spilling through the doorway. He watched that doorway, listening for the sound of the front door closing behind a retreating Sebastian. But instead Sebastian stepped into the bedroom. 

His eyes traced over Kurt in the dimness of the bedroom, and his hands were on the waistband of his underwear. Another pause, a chance for Kurt to stop this, a chance he again let pass by. And now there was a naked man in his bedroom. Sebastian Smythe.

It was his ‘turn’ in this game they were playing. Neither of them wanting to put themselves out there, to step too far, to somewhere that couldn’t be reversed from easily. 

But at a certain point, you had to take a risk. Put yourself out there. Be vulnerable. No risk, no reward.

So Kurt swallowed his nerves, and held out his hand to Sebastian. A wordless invitation. 

Sebastian stepped forward, and when he took Kurt’s hand, Kurt pulled him down onto the bed. Who had won this little game of theirs? Kurt wasn’t sure, but he was going to claim the prize.

Crawling over Sebastian, Kurt pushed his hands into his hair and kissed him hard. Deep and hungry. Kissed those smirking lips, that smart mouth, and felt satisfied when instead of getting a snarky response back, he got a moan and Sebastian’s hands on his back, pulling him down against his body. 

\----

**What are you wearing? -S**

Kurt smirked at the text message.

**Wrong window, Sebastian. This is Kurt. -K**

The reply came quite fast.

**No, this is the right window. –S**

Oh. Kurt stared down at the message. It was a Wednesday night, around 7:00 pm. It wasn’t a late night, alcohol-enhanced exchange. There was no way to hide behind any excuses. If he replied, it was only because he wanted … what…?

**What if I said that I’m fully dressed and watching American Horror Story? –K**

Again, it was a game. A dance. A challenge.

**What if I said I could pick up some pho for us and be there in twenty minutes? –S**

Kurt was tempted to ask him if he had the right window again. Was this actually Sebastian offering to come over to eat and watch TV? Was he expecting sex afterwards? Would Kurt mind if he was?

**I like mine with beef satay and grilled shrimp. –K**

\----

**What are you wearing? –K**

Was it just boredom that made Kurt text that to Sebastian? Hitting the hornet’s nest with a stick again. But he wanted to see what his response was when the tables were turned. Would he reply at all? Would his response be sexual or not?

It had been a surprising night together last week, watching the TV show and eating dinner together. They had cuddled afterwards, and Kurt had been shocked at how good it had felt to have Sebastian’s arm around his shoulder.

Feeling his warmth, smelling his wonderful cologne, and simply just being aware of Sebastian, Kurt was a little on edge the whole night. He was wondering if Sebastian was going to make a move. And when he didn’t, Kurt didn’t either. When they were getting sleepy, Sebastian had slowly gotten off the sofa, stretching, and said he better get going. 

Eyebrows raised, Kurt had trailed him to the door, and with a light kiss on the lips goodnight, Sebastian was gone. 

**A big smile ….. –S**

Kurt grinned at the quick reply text. But was that a sexy response, as in only a smile? Or just a nice way to say he was happy Kurt had texted. Hmmmm….

**I really like your smile. – K**

Kurt bit his lip. He wasn’t committing himself one direction or the other either. 

His phone beeped and there was a picture in the text. He opened it, and laughed when it was a picture of Sebastian’s smile, just the lower part of his face. 

**Nice. Very nice. But I prefer seeing that smile in person. –K**

As he waited for a response, he saved the picture on his phone and set it as his wallpaper. Looking at it made him chuckle.

**I’d like to see your smile too. I have a thing tonight…want to come with me? – S**

Kurt was surprised. An invitation, going out somewhere, together? In public? It was the complete opposite from where all this had started.

**A thing? What kind of thing? – K**

The response was fast.

**A bit of a family obligation. Wear a suit, be polite to a few people, have a drink or two. And then I’ll owe you big time. – S**

Family obligation? Suit? Kurt was too curious to not go now. 

**Sure. I can wear a suit, be polite, drink. – K**

**Fantastic, Kurt. Pick you up in an hour? – S**

**OK. See you then. – K**

\----

Kurt showered, shaved and dressed with care. He picked a suit that was on the dressier side, but still made the most of his slim body. 

And ever since their texting, when Sebastian had said he’d owe Kurt, his libido had filled in the blanks. After doing nothing but cuddling and a quick kiss last time, Kurt was craving more, much more. 

Sebastian was five minutes early, looking amazing in a well-tailored suit. He’d worn the Dalton uniform well, but in his own clothes he was practically male model good-looking. 

Feeling a bit flustered, Kurt hid it well and locked the door to his apartment. Sebastian led them out front, and he hailed a cab, giving the driver the name of a high-end hotel.

“So, this ‘thing’ is a fundraiser for my father. I have to be a dutiful son and make an appearance sometimes. They are dreadfully dull.” Sebastian confided, as they sped along the city streets.

Kurt shrugged. “I’ve been to a few of those myself. My dad is in congress.” 

Sebastian nodded. The taxi was slowing and he pulled out his wallet to pay the fare. 

\----

“Kurt, this is my father, Cameron Smythe, and my mother, Georgina Smythe. Mom, Dad, this is Kurt Hummel, son of congressman Burt Hummel.” Sebastian made the rather formal introductions to the well-preserved couple. His father shook Kurt’s hand firmly, his eyes assessing Kurt in a quick glance and seeming to approve of his designer suit and shoes. 

His mother placed a hand on Kurt’s arm, and he turned to the platinum blond woman, her eyes over bright from a few drinks. “Oh, I’ve met your father. He’s a dear man.”

Kurt snuck a quick glance at Sebastian, before nodding. “Thank you, Mrs. Smythe.” 

Sebastian nodded at his parents, and pulled Kurt away. The older couple quickly turned to schmooze with the well-lubricated crowd. 

Leading them over to the buffet, Sebastian handed a plate to Kurt. “The food is usually pretty decent at these things. Might as well enjoy it.” 

Standing near a window, they ate their food and sipped on white wine as they watched the crowd. Afterwards, Sebastian led Kurt over to certain people he knew to introduce them and share a few jokes. He was much more himself, casual and charming, with these people, than he had been with his parents. 

Barely an hour later, Sebastian was ushering Kurt out of the ballroom. “There, we’ve made enough of an appearance. That should keep the nagging at bay for at least a month or two.” 

As they stepped outside. Sebastian grabbed Kurt’s hand, pulling it up to his mouth and kissing the back of it. His eyes glowed down at Kurt. “I seriously owe you for that. You were perfect.” 

Kurt’s skin tingled from where Sebastian’s mouth had been, and he met his gaze, letting Sebastian see the heat in them. The want.

Sebastian flagged down a taxi, giving Kurt’s address, and they piled into the backseat. Kurt was crowded into the corner by Sebastian, who seemed suddenly all dark hungry eyes and hands undoing his suit jacket to slide over his stomach. Grabbing the back of Sebastian’s head, Kurt pulled him down into a hot kiss, arching his body to get closer. 

When the taxi stopped, they practically jumped out and ran to Kurt’s apartment. Barely in the doorway, Sebastian slammed the door shut and sunk to his knees. He pushed Kurt shirt up so he could kiss his stomach, his hands working on Kurt’s pants. Bracing himself with Sebastian’s shoulders, Kurt tried to remain standing under the sexual onslaught of Sebastian’s talented mouth. Harsh moans, begging and soft swears were all that came out of Kurt’s mouth for the next few heavenly minutes. And Sebastian, even with his mouth full, still seemed to smirk as he looked up at Kurt.

\----

“What’s this?” Sebastian lifted up a piece of paper from the coffee table. They had made it finally as far as the sofa, after stripping and cuddling together under a big blanket. 

Kurt felt wonderfully relaxed. Mind-blowing orgasms tended to do that to him. “Hmmmm…what?” He took the page from Sebastian’s grasp, looking it over.

He dropped it back on the coffee table dismissively, and wrapped his arms around Sebastian, pulling him closer to snuggle into his neck. His skin was addictive. “Just something for my psych class. We have to participate in a study, to see what it’s like from the subject’s point of view. I need to pick something off that list.” Kurt’s program at NYADA partnered with NYU for some academic classes, and Kurt was signed up for a psychology class this semester.

 _"The Experimental Generation of Interpersonal Closeness.”_ Sebastian read out, his expression questioning. “What does that mean?”

Taking the sheet back, Kurt looked at the study description. “Oh, I didn’t even look at that one too closely. It requires two people to participate together.”

Sebastian chuckled. “We’re two people.”

Kurt’s eyebrows rose. “You would be interested in participating in a study with me?” He read the description of the study again, and shrugged. “Actually, it sounds like one of the better ones to get involved with. It’s only one two-hour session.”

“I’m game as long as it works with my schedule. And then you’ll owe me big time for helping you out.” Sebastian smirked over at Kurt, his fingers tracing down Kurt’s bare arm. 

“Mmmmmmm… and I’ll repay you just like you did me just now.” Kurt looked Sebastian over, imaging attacking him in the doorway of his apartment in the same way. It was a very interesting thought. “Maybe I need to practice a little, make sure I know what I’m doing.” 

Kurt pushed the blanket away, revealing Sebastian’s tempting skin. 

\---

The white-coated scientist led them into a simple room with a table and two chairs. There was also an old couch along one wall, and a side table with a pitcher of ice water, a carafe of coffee, and some cookies. 

“OK. So, you will be alone in this room together for the next two hours. I’d recommend going to the washroom before we start the timer. When we start, you will open the envelopes. There is a list of 36 questions of a personal nature. You will answer them, in sequence, telling the answers to each other. We will be recording you, but everything will be kept strictly confidential.”

They used the facilities, and got comfortable in the room, completing the necessary paperwork. One wall had a mirror, and Kurt was pretty sure it was a one-way mirror like they had in interrogation rooms on police shows. Researchers were probably sitting behind the glass, making notes about them. The whole thing felt a little surreal.

Sebastian had a small smirk on his face, an expression that Kurt was beginning to think of his default. But he was starting to know him a little better, and could see there was a little uneasiness hiding behind the swagger. And it made him seem more real, more human.

Kurt sat down at the table, fingering the manila envelope and wondering about the questions inside. The idea of talking while being recorded was a bit unnerving too. It was feeling like an episode of Big Brother.

Pulling out the chair and turning it around, Sebastian straddled the chair, folding his arms along the back of it and resting his chin on them. He looked adorable, and Kurt returned his smile. His relaxed posture reminded Kurt not to take it too seriously, and just be himself. And in a couple hours, this would be done.

“OK. We are starting the timer now. If you need anything, knock on the door.” The researcher’s voice instructed over a loud speaker.

Kurt’s hand shook a little as he opened his envelope, and pulled out the paper with the list of questions. Taking a deep breath, he read out the first one. **“Given the choice of anyone in the world, whom would you want as a dinner guest?”**

Looking over at Sebastian, Kurt saw that he had the list out also and seemed to be pondering his answer.

Deciding to just jump in, Kurt started. “I’d answer my dad. I miss our Friday night dinners, and just being around him in the house."

Sebastian nodded, smiling. "Cheyenne Jackson. He’s dark, tall, handsome. Yum. Can I have HIM for dinner?"

Had he expected Sebastian to take this seriously? Not really, but he still felt a little disappointed. He read out the next question. **“Would you like to be famous? In what way?”**

Again, Sebastian seemed to be waiting for Kurt to answer first. "I'd like to be known and respected in my career, and to be able to sell out performances, have good demand for tickets. But it would be cool if I could still be a normal person most of the time and live a normal life, except for an occasional fan who wants an autograph."

"I'd rather be notorious than famous. In a 'your reputation proceeds you' type of way.'" Sebastian got up and poured himself a cup of coffee. He arched an eyebrow at Kurt and Kurt nodded back. Sebastian poured an extra coffee out and carried them over to the table. After setting them down, he grabbed the cream, sugar and a stir stick, and put them in front of Kurt.

 **“Before making a phone call, do you ever rehearse what you're going to say? Why?”** Kurt read out, adding cream and a bit of sugar to his coffee. "No, unless it's something I'm unsure or really nervous about.” He shrugged to himself, and glanced at Sebastian. “Sometimes I try to speak in a lower voice so I'm not mistaken for a woman." It was a little embarrassing when it happened.

Sebastian’s eyebrows rose at Kurt’s confession, and then he nodded. "I’ll answer no… I just wing it." He lifted up the sheet, and read the next question. **“What would constitute a perfect day for you?”**

Laughing a bit at the images that flashed through his mind, Kurt felt very conscious that besides Sebastian watching him closely, there were also the researchers nearby and this was being recorded. He sighed, and decided to be honest anyways. “Wake up to an incredible blow job, followed by breakfast in bed. Then spending a few hours shopping a big sale, having a gourmet lunch with friends, and being pampered at the spa. Then out to a romantic dinner with a great guy, followed with great sex.” 

Sebastian laughed, a bit surprised by Kurt’s answer, but nodded in agreement. “I like the blow job and breakfast in bed idea. But then I’d go outside and play a hard game of lacrosse, being named MVP, of course. Then have a sexy nooner in a fancy hotel. Spend the afternoon out on a lake, sailing, with friends. Dinner at a top restaurant. Then VIP seats at a concert and party with the band afterwards. Sex with the hottest of them.” 

Kurt just shook his head, picking up the paper again. “Sadly, I’ve never had my perfect day, but I wouldn’t be surprised if you’d had yours.” Sebastian just smirked in response. **“When did you last sing to yourself? To someone else?”** Kurt read, and put down the paper, thinking.

“I last sang today, in the shower, like most days. Last time I sang to someone else was to Blaine. On his birthday.” Kurt looked down, remembering that time about eight months ago. They had been nearing the end, with more bad days than good.

Sebastian’s voice broke through his memories. “In the car. And the last Warbler’s performance during senior year.” 

“Really? You haven’t sung in public since then? That’s a shame, Sebastian.” Kurt looked at him, his tone sincere. 

Sebastian looked a little pleased at Kurt’s comment, but picked up the sheet to read the next question. **“If you were able to live to the age of 90 and retain either the mind or body of a 30-year old for the last 60 years of your life, which would you choose?”**

They answered at the same time. Kurt said “Mind.” Sebastian said “Body.” And they both laughed. They could have guessed each other’s answer on that one.

**“Do you have a secret hunch about how you will die?”** Sebastian read out. 

Getting up, Kurt collected both of their empty coffee cups and threw them in the garbage. “That’s kind of a macabre question. It will probably be doing something klutzy for me. Like falling down a flight of stairs.” 

“I’ll probably die in some group sex thing gone wrong.” Sebastian laughed, and Kurt liked that he could laugh at his player image. **“Name three things you and your partner appear to have in common.”**

Kurt pondered the question, looking Sebastian over as he sat back down. “I’ll say singing, attending college, and that we dress well.”

Rolling his eyes a bit at Kurt’s answer, Sebastian’s gaze was on Kurt’s, a bit challenging. “I’ll say sexy eyes, a rare talent for snark and liking blow jobs.” 

Looking down, his answer echoed in Kurt’s head. _He thinks I have sexy eyes? He likes my snark?_

Not really sure what else to do, Kurt read the next question. **“For what in your life do you feel most grateful?”** The questions were getting more personal, for sure. “I’ll say my dad. He has been amazing.”

Sebastian nodded, and answered simply. “My self-reliance.”

**"If you could change anything about the way you were raised, what would it be?"**

They were both quiet a couple minutes after Sebastian read that question out. 

Kurt looked at Sebastian, and quietly said, "Sometimes I wonder how things would be different if my mom hadn't died."

Sebastian nodded. His eyes were just as open and quietly honest when he spoke. "Sometimes I wonder how it would have been if my parents actually loved me."

They held each other's gaze, acknowledging each other's painful past, recognizing that they had both been through a lot and survived. What had Sebastian's life been like, not having his parents’ love?

Sebastian straightened up, and cleared his throat before reading on. **"Take four minutes and tell you partner your life story in as much detail as possible."**

He sighed, putting the paper down. "Holy crap. These questions are getting intense." 

Kurt nodded in agreement. "My life is pretty basic. Grew up in Lima, did OK in school, sang in glee club. Dated Blaine. Moved to New York and got into NYADA. Broke up with Blaine. And here I am now."

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian gave Kurt an unbelieving look. "Sheesh...I've heard way more about you than that from the Warbler guys. Weren't you a football player, a nationals winning cheerleader, and won nationals with glee too? And you've survived some pretty bad stuff, with your mom, your step-brother, and all the bullying. And you didn't mention me at all in that life summary."

"And how should I sum you up, Sebastian?" Kurt gave him a bit of a smirk, putting him on the spot. He was a little surprised Sebastian knew so much about his past. He wasn't at Dalton yet when Kurt went there for a few months. But the Dalton boys were all big gossips, ready to spill about anyone if you asked. 

Sebastian's smirk was broader and Kurt felt the familiar pull of attraction on seeing it. "The whole four minutes should have been about me. Like 'I lived an empty, sad existence until I saw a god in a coffee shop, his innate sexuality and worldliness simply blowing my socks off. But I had to act cool, because my boyfriend was there, so I acted like I didn't like him and felt threatened by the attention he gave Blaine. When I ran into him a few months ago, it was fate and I've been praying to several deities in gratitude ever since.’” 

Kurt returned his smile. _What if their paths had crossed before he had met Blaine? Would both of their lives be completely different?_ "Were you in France in the fall of 2010?" He'd met Blaine then. By the time he'd met Sebastian, it was the fall of 2011, and Blaine had been his boyfriend about six months. 

Sebastian crossed his legs, settling back into his chair. "It sounds like you want my four minute story. Ok, here it is. Grew up in Columbus. Dad got more political and was working a lot. I came out as gay and they weren't impressed. I started exploring things, and got into some trouble. They freaked out and sent me to live with an aunt in France to straighten me out. But she let me do whatever, so I did everything. She sent me back and I ended up in boarding school for junior and senior year. But I'm a good boy now, of course."

"Shouldn't your four minutes be all about me and how I rocked your world? You were pursuing Blaine and as soon as you saw me, you felt a deep love like you'd never felt before. But you played it cool, as I didn't seem interested, but you've been secretly pining for me ever since. You've been giving thanks to all those deities and planning how to finally get me since we had contact a few months ago." Kurt smiled as he finished, and Sebastian just picked up the paper. 

**"If you could wake up tomorrow having gained one quality or ability, what would it be?"** He read out. 

Kurt shrugged, "Invisibility." He wondered why Sebastian hadn't really responded to his previous comment. 

"I'd like to be able to run fast like the Flash." He held his arms up, in a running posture. 

Kurt arched an eyebrow. "To chase after boys, or to run away from your problems?"

Sebastian smirked. "Probably a bit of both."

\----

Disclosure: I own nothing

-Another way to look at their meeting in the Lima Bean: [here.](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b1/25/3e/b1253ebb6e578ddf566cd2000f63d21d.jpg)


	2. Chapter 2

**"If a crystal ball could tell you the truth about yourself, your life, the future or anything else, what would you want to know?"** Kurt read out, getting up and walking around the room. He looked at the mirror, standing close and trying to see if he could see anything beyond it. But he could only see his own reflection. 

"I think I'd do what they did in _'Back to the Future'._ Find out who wins the World Series and bet heavily. Be set for life." Sebastian watched Kurt as he walked around aimlessly. 

Kurt pondered how to answer. The only question that popped into his mind was 'Should I talk with Blaine?' Lately, Blaine had been trying to make contact and Kurt wasn't sure how to feel about it. And he wasn't sure talking about it with Sebastian was a good idea, given their recent history. 

Kurt shrugged. "I'll go with that answer too." 

Sebastian gave him a thorough look, knowing there was something Kurt wasn't talking about. But his face wasn’t giving anything away.

 **“Is there something that you've dreamt of doing for a long time? Why haven't you done it?”** Sebastian read out, and then stood up, pouring out a couple glasses of water and carrying them back to their table. 

Kurt walked over and took a sip from one glass. “I’ve dreamt of singing on Broadway. And I’m working on it. Although Rachel and I snuck into a theatre and sang on the Wicked stage in our senior year, but I don’t think it really counts until it’s in front of an audience.” 

Sitting on the edge of a chair, Sebastian stretched his long legs out in front of him, crossing the ankles. He tilted his face up to Kurt’s. “My answer is falling in love. And I’m looking for the right person.”

Again, Kurt searched his expression, trying to see if there was any truth to Sebastian’s words, or was he just jerking Kurt around. It was so hard to tell for sure.

 **“What is the greatest accomplishment of your life?”** Kurt read out. “For me, it’s getting into NYADA.”

Sebastian chuckled. “For me, it’s getting into your bed.” 

Rolling his eyes, Kurt sat back down at the table. Sebastian was definitely trying to keep Kurt guessing. Moving from serious, to flirty, to silly answers. 

**“What do you value most in a friendship?”** Kurt looked up at the ceiling before answering. “Honesty, loyalty, and support.”

“Being there during the hard times.” Sebastian was looking down as he said it, with a sad expression that made Kurt wonder what a wealthy, attractive guy like him would be sad about. 

**“What is your most treasured memory?”** Sebastian read out.

“My dad saying he was proud of me for being a NYADA finalists during my senior year. He said how I did it all myself and really showed them. It felt good.” 

Sebastian smirked. “Mine is getting into your bed.” 

“You are repeating yourself a bit, Sebastian.” Kurt smirked back, a little flattered by his comments in spite of the fact that they were probably all in jest. “We are half-way done. Want to take a break for a few minutes?”

Looking over at the sofa, Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Kurt. “Sure, I can think of a thing or two we could do in that amount of time.”

Kurt chuckled as he walked over to the door, and knocked on it. He asked to go to the washroom, and the researcher pointed him in the right direction. It was good to be out of that little room for a bit, and he took a few deep breaths. Looking at his phone, he was surprised that it hadn’t even been an hour. It was definitely the longest he’d ever talked, just talked, with Sebastian.

\----

 **“What is your most terrible memory?”** Sebastian read out, sitting down on the sofa.

“Yikes, that a scary way to start the second half. Um…when all the bullying in high school got unbearable, and the school staff wouldn’t do anything about it. Feeling completely helpless and constantly afraid.” Kurt let out a deep sigh.

Sebastian nodded, his eyes seeming to see into Kurt’s innermost thoughts. “When I realized my parents didn't care about me.” 

Kurt’s eyes flew to Sebastian’s, to see if he meant it, and he really seemed to. It was so hard to imagine that parents could be so heartless to their own child. But having met them briefly, Kurt could believe it.

They needed to get these questions done. Kurt read the next question. **“If you knew that in one year you would die suddenly, would you change anything about the way you are now living? Why?”**

“Well, I love school, but why spend time there getting degree I can't finish in time? I might as well audition for roles now and see what I could get, maybe get a small role to experience a bit of my dream before I died. Then travel to Paris, and then spend time with my dad and friends as much as I could.” Kurt fiddled with the edge of the paper, folding it back and forth.

Sebastian shrugged from the sofa. “I’d quit school, cash everything in and party for a year.”

 **"What does friendship mean to you?"** Sebastian drawled, and looked over at Kurt with his green eyes curious. 

Kurt thought of his friends like Rachel, Mercedes, Sam and Puck. "Love, support, really understanding and knowing someone, but still accepting them quirks and all."

Still holding Kurt's gaze, Sebastian considered the answer. "Hmmm....maybe I've never had true friends."

He read the next question before Kurt could jump in. **"What roles do love and affection play in your life?"**

Wow. These questions were getting more and more personal. "Well, I'm not in a relationship now, but I have love from friends and family, in person and on the phone. There is affection, hugs, cuddles. But I still want a relationship. And how would you answer, Sebastian?"

Sebastian just looked at the floor. "Not enough." 

He looked sad, and Kurt felt bad for him. He was tempted to go sit beside him on the sofa, maybe even hug him. But they were in the middle of this damn session, being watched. 

Kurt read the next question, just wanting to finish as quickly as possible now. **"Alternate sharing something you consider a positive characteristic of your partner. Share a total of five items."** Kurt sighed in relief that it was a more cheerful one. He nodded at Sebastian. "Good singer." 

Sebastian's head came back up, and Kurt was relieved to see his smirk in place. "Good singer."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt replied "Good dresser." He'd had enough comments from Sebastian over the years, he knew he wouldn't parrot that answer back. 

But Sebastian just shrugged. "Good dresser."

Kurt was determined to push Sebastian into saying a different answer. "Sexy."

But Sebastian's smirk widened. "So sexy."

Kurt's eyes were on that smirk, that he'd grown to like so much. "Great smile."

"Great mouth." Sebastian's eyes were on Kurt's lips, and Kurt blushed, remembering all the things he'd done with his mouth on Sebastian. 

"Smart." Kurt shifted in his seat, wanting to move to safer topics.

Sebastian looked surprised at Kurt's answer. "Brave." 

His answer surprised Kurt too, and he read out the next question to distract himself. **"How close and warm is your family? Do you feel your childhood was happier than most other people's?"**

Kurt sighed, looking down as he considered it. "It wasn't an easy childhood, but the hard stuff brought us closer together and made it strangely happier in some ways."

Sebastian looked uncomfortable, in a way Kurt was seeing each time a question about family came up. "I am close with my two sisters, but not with my parents, as you saw the other night. I think it was average, in terms of happiness."

 **"How do you feel about your relationship with your mother?"** Kurt read out, putting the paper back down. 

"It was so long ago, I mostly just have small loving memories of her. She was the one who started teaching me French, and I continued learning it, kind of as a tribute or something." Kurt didn't talk about his mom much with anyone, and it made him feel a bit exposed now. He crossed his arms over his chest. 

Sebastian got up from the sofa, and walked back to the table. His hand rested for a second on Kurt's shoulder before he sat down. "My mom is a stranger." He read out the next thing on the paper. **"Make three true 'we' statements each. For instance, 'we are both in this room feeling...'"**

"We are both in this room feeling uncomfortable." Kurt scoffed.

Sebastian nodded " ...feeling exposed."

Kurt's eyes met Sebastian's, glad that he understood and shared his feelings. "...feeling a bit sad about the past."

"... Feeling a little horny." Kurt looked at Sebastian to find him looking at Kurt's mouth again. It was his way to joke around, flirting to lighten the mood, and Kurt appreciated it. And felt a bit turned on just from the hungry way Sebastian was looking at him.

"Hmmm one more each...hoping the questions don't get more personal."

Sebastian laughed, and stretched his arms out above his head. "... I bet we are both thinking this test would be easier if we were drunk or high. We could be more honest and have deniability to fall back on."

Kurt nodded in agreement. Their first night together might not have happened without some courage from a bottle. **"Complete this sentence 'I wish I had someone with whom I could share...'"** Kurt said the answer that popped into his head first, without thinking. "My life."

Sebastian bit his lip, watching Kurt. Kurt felt like he'd said too much, and wanted the words back. Sebastian was probably going to give some flippant answer like "my cock" or "my bed".

Instead, his green eyes met Kurt's stormy blue. "Ditto."

Taking a deep breath, Kurt stood up and walked around the room. It suddenly felt a bit small. He poured another glass of water and downed it. He turned and sat down on the sofa. 

Sebastian stood up and straddled his chair again, facing towards Kurt. **"If you were going to become a close friend with your partner, please share what would be important for him or her to know."** His tone was neutral as he read it.

Looking up at the ceiling, Kurt thought for a minute before looking back at Sebastian. "Sometimes I act bitchy when I'm feeling defensive. Don't take it personally."

Sebastian nodded. "Snark is my default setting, and it's hard for me to talk about my feelings." He held up the paper again. **"Tell your partner what you like about them: be honest this time, saying things that you might not say to someone you've just met."**

"I like... Um... Your smart wit, your confidence, your self-reliance. You said I'm brave, but I think you are." Kurt couldn't look away from his beautiful green eyes, seeing how Sebastian was listening so closely to what Kurt said. Like he really cared what Kurt thought. 

Sebastian nodded, his eyes serious as they held Kurt's. "I like your perseverance. You've been knocked back a lot, but still get up and keep going. Plus you are really funny." He smiled then, a genuine smile that made Kurt's heart give a little squeeze. Damn, he was so good-looking.

 **"Share with your partner an embarrassing moment in your life."** Kurt read out and groaned. Many, many, far too many things flashed into his thoughts. Settling on one, he started. "Oh god.... I once tried to act macho and manly, trying to 'pass' as straight, to get a part in a high school play. Speaking in a lowered voice and everything. And got laughed at by two teachers and a friend. Rachel felt so bad for me. And I didn't get the part."

Sebastian chuckled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "My story isn't that much different, ironically. I was interested in this guy, and thought he would like me if I acted more sensitive and caring. We were at a restaurant, and I was giving it my all, and it turned out a couple friends were sitting at a table nearby and heard everything. Told everyone about what I was saying. And the guy wasn't even into me after all that." 

Kurt was still chuckling when Sebastian sat on the sofa beside him, turned to face him. **"When did you last cry in front of another person? By yourself?"**

Kurt looked down at his hands. "Another person? Blaine, when we broke up last year. By myself? Hmm... I can't think of the last time. Maybe if I let myself start, I wouldn't stop or something. And I don't want to be a soggy mess." He shrugged. 

Sebastian nodded in understanding. "For me, the last time with another person was with my sister, talking about getting divorced. She was such a mess, we ended up just hugging and crying. She looked so sad, so heartbroken." He paused, running a hand through his hair. "By myself? It's every fucking year, at the end of _'It's A Wonderful Life'_. It's such a sad movie and then he's running down the street yelling 'Merry Christmas, you wonderful old building and loan!' Gets me every fucking time, no matter how much I try to resist."

Kurt chuckled. "'My mouth's bleeding, Burt! My mouth's bleeding!' I used to always bug my dad about that." 

Nodding, Sebastian smiled ruefully. "The last ten minutes of that movie I'm a mess, every time."

Still smiling at Sebastian's answer, Kurt read, **"Tell your partner something that you like about them already."** He lowered the paper and smiled at Sebastian. "I like that you have a bit of a sappy side."

Sebastian gave a small, pleased smile back. "I like that you like my sappy side." He said it softly. **"What, if anything, is too serious to be joked about?"**

Kurt's mouth pulled to the side. "Death of loved ones."

Sebastian shifted to be sitting beside Kurt and nudged his shoulder "Castration? Erectile dysfunction?"

Kurt appreciated his attempts to lighten the mood again. **"If you were to die this evening with no opportunity to communicate with anyone, what would you most regret not having told someone? Why haven't you told them yet?"**

Sighing, Kurt down the paper. So many of these questions were about death. "I think I've been around death enough to not leave things unsaid."

Sebastian reached over, and took Kurt's hand in his. He looked at Kurt, his gaze steady and serious. "I like you. Really like you."

Kurt's eyebrows went up in shock. Everything in Sebastian's expression, tone and posture said he was serious. _Sebastian really liked him??!_

Sebastian read the next question like he hadn't just confessed having feelings for Kurt. **"Your house, containing everything you own, catches fire. After saving your loved ones and pets, you have time to safely make a final dash to save any one item. What would it be? Why?"**

Woodenly, still thinking about what Sebastian had said, Kurt replied "The picture of my mom by my bed, because it means a lot to me and I can't replace it."

"Mine would be a letter from my sister when I was in France. I was going through a hard time, feeling so alone, fighting with parents and everyone. But she was there, saying she loved me and understood. Accepted me as I am. I read that letter every day for months." 

Kurt realized they were still holding hands, and gave Sebastian's a squeeze. He wanted to meet his sister now. She sounded so great. 

"Second last question, finally... **Of all the people in your family, whose death would you find most disturbing? Why?"** Sheesh. More death questions. "My dad. Because it was just the two of us against the world for all those years and he knows and loves me the best."

Sebastian gave his hand a little squeeze. "For me, it's my sister, for what I was just saying about her." 

Giving him a nod, Kurt read out the last question. **"Share a personal problem and ask your partner's advice on how he or she might handle it. Also, ask your partner to reflect back to you how you seem to be feeling about the problem you have chosen."**

It took a moment or two to consider what problem to discuss. Finally, Kurt made up his mind, and he shifted on the sofa, turning to face Sebastian, cross-legged.

"Hmmm... Ok... Blaine has been texting me lately and wants to be friends. We haven't had any contact for six months, because it hurt too much. Should I try contacting him?" Kurt bit his lip, wondering if it was totally wrong asking him about Blaine with everything between them now. 

Sebastian turned to match Kurt's position, sitting on opposite ends of the small sofa, facing each other. It reminded Kurt of the times they had talked on his couch at home. They had totally forgotten they were in an university research room. It was just the two of them, talking from the heart.

Sebastian took Kurt's hand again, his thumb stroking over the back of his hand soothingly. "Hmmm... Well, what's the worst that would happen? You'll be uncomfortable at first and deal with it. But you'd be able to see things better, get closure. And won't have to avoid him if you run into him anytime in the next fifty years.”

Kurt let out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding. Sebastian had given good advice, hadn't acted weird about talking about Blaine. He was in both of their pasts, and they couldn't go forward, with whatever this was, unless they could be open about this topic. 

"And you're supposed to reflect back about the problem?" Kurt added. 

Sebastian closed his eyes for a minute, and then met Kurt's eyes. "You are still a bit bruised from it. Your first love, first everything. You are afraid of getting drawn in again with Blaine, maybe even want to be back with him."

Kurt nodded. It was a good assessment. He would always have feelings for Blaine. But they had grown apart and it was time to let their relationship mature into a friendship. They didn't make sense as a couple anymore.

"And what is your problem to discuss?" Kurt was curious what Sebastian would say for this final part of the session. 

Sebastian dipped his head, looking down towards his feet, and then meeting Kurt's eyes, looking a bit shy. "There's a guy I've known a few years, and I was an complete ass around him. But I was always attracted to him. He thinks I'm a shallow slut, and maybe I am. I want to date him, see what could happen. But I recently jumped into bed with him, given the opportunity, and probably confirmed I'm a shallow slut in his eyes. What should I do?"

Kurt blushed under Sebastian's gaze. "Well, he can hardly think you are a slut if he was in bed with you too. But you could try dating him, make plans in advance and go out, away from beds and temptation."

"Even though he has sexy eyes and an amazing mouth..." Sebastian's eyes were back on Kurt's lips, and Kurt really, really wanted to kiss him. 

"Um...Hello? Are we done now? Can we leave?" Kurt called out, looking towards the one-way mirror. 

"You need to answer the last part of question #36. Reflect back..." The researcher's voice came over the loudspeaker. 

"OK, OK... I got it." Kurt said loudly, and she stopped talking. He turned back to Sebastian, who was looking at Kurt with amusement. 

Kurt just let out an impatient huff that seemed to amuse Sebastian even more. "I think you are ready for a deeper relationship, and should consider trying it with this guy. I think you should go for it, be as open and honest with him as you have been with me today, and he won't be able to resist you."

Sebastian's smile broadened, and he stood up, pulling Kurt with him off the sofa. "Research Lady, are we done now?" He looked over at the mirror, waiting for her response. 

"Yes. We will be sending you a follow-up questionnaire in one week by email. You can leave now."

Sebastian squeezed Kurt's hand and pulled them out of the room.

\---

Disclosure: I own nothing

A/N: Well, that’s my first Kurtbastian story and it has a really different feel than other ones I’ve written. I appreciate your feedback.

* _"The Experimental Generation of Interpersonal Closeness”_ is a real study done at State University of New York by Arthur Aron in 1997. There was a New York Times article by Mandy Len Catron in January 2015 called _“To Fall in Love with Anyone, Do This”_ that referenced the study and tried the questions with someone. Got me thinking it might be fun to explore with the boys.

-Follow me on delightful-fear.tumblr.com


End file.
